Deal with It
by GaiasChosen
Summary: Duo has a few problems with some other boys and Heero comes to his rescue.


Title: Deal With It

Author: Gaia

Pairing: 1+2

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, sappyness, slightly OOC

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did!

Notes: Sorry for this… random emotions and my muse, Dweia, forced me to write this.

Pounding and small crashes could be heard through the dorm. Scared students looked around and figured out that it was coming from the room that housed the two new exchange students. They hurried away, betting that the cold, blue-eyed boy was most likely trying to kill his roommate. No one dared to go near the room for fear of getting caught in something they didn't want to deal with.

Duo shook with rage. 'Heero would have been able to defend himself, but somehow he, Duo, had not been able to.' He thought, looking forwards. The wall in front of him was rubble. It hadn't been able to withstand his anger. He thought back to what had happened that day.

"_You're a virgin? Dude, I thought you were a real man! No real man would be a virgin at 18. What's your deal?" The blonde football player laughed as he looked at Duo. Duo might have had about three inches on him, but Mike the football player was thick with muscle. _

_Duo tensed as the boys around him started to laugh. He hadn't meant to mention the fact that he was a virgin. It had just slipped out. At least he hadn't mentioned anything dealing with his sexual preference or his obsession with his roommate._

"_Look, just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of me for it. At least I'm not whoring myself around like you." Duo flipped around and started to stomp away, only to be halted by a tugging on his braid. Turning slightly, he saw the end of his braid caught in Mike's ham-like fist._

"_Did you just call me a whore, you little shit?" Mike's face was red as he glared at Duo. Even his ears were turning a violent shade. _

"_I believe I did." Duo couldn't stop himself from taunting the ox. It was worth it to see the look on his face, but Duo anticipated his reaction._

_Suddenly, Duo was on his back, under the heavier football player. Mike had tackled him._

"_You'll pay for calling me a whore. Lou, Jim, hold him down." Mike stood up and placed a foot on Duo's chest until Lou and Jim had him pinned down. _

_Fortunately for Duo, they had forgotten about his legs and he automatically sent his foot flying into Mike's groin. _

_A groan escaped Mike's throat, Duo's foot causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Lou kicked out, connecting with Duo's ribs as Steve and Al grabbed Duo's legs to hold them down. _

_When Mike could stand again, he nodded slightly at the other four, silent thanks for holding down the object of his hatred at the moment. His cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs quickly. He was ready for a workout; he just hoped the stick boy would be prepared._

_Grinning evilly, he pulled back his leg and delivered a wrenching blow to Duo's groin as payback. Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he bit his lip to keep from crying out._

_The pain in his groin distracted him enough that Duo did not notice Mike move to his side. He only noticed when blow after blow rained on the left side of his body. Steve, Al, Lou, and Jim joined in when they realized Duo could no longer defend himself. _

_Feet connected with arms, chest, legs, face, back, anywhere they could. The sound of shoe leather hitting flesh was sickening. _

_Duo's body was contorted at an odd angle and he no longer responded to any of the kicks. Blood that dripped out of Duo's mouth matched the blood on Mike's hands. Mike put those hands out, stopping the others from the continued abuse. _

_He snickered at the image the unconscious stick boy portrayed. Small and feeble, the first word that popped in Mike's head was 'fag'._

"_Guess the little fag boy wasn't as tough as he thought he was. Come on guys, let's go. He won't be bothering us again." Mike laughed and walked cockily away. _

_Duo woke on the cold, hard ground to the brilliant colors of the sunset. The colors were a complete contrast to his mood. He was pissed. Standing up, he groined as his sore body protested his movements. He walked home slowly, taking care not to move too quickly or too much._

Duo now stood staring at the ruined wall in his bedroom. The pain in his knuckles only added to the pain already present in his body from earlier in the day. Smears of blood covered that wall.

Duo sighed and turned away from the wall. Not like destroying it had helped at all. Pulling off his shirt and wiping off the blood that dribbled from his mouth, he threw it in the general direction of the hamper, not caring when it missed.

'What's so bad about being a virgin at 18? I'm perfectly healthy, I'm not messing up my life by fucking around, and I'm perfectly happy. Isn't that enough?' Duo's thoughts seemed to focus on the word 'happy'. He collapsed on his bed with that thought in his mind. 'Happy'. It had been a long time since he had even thought about his own happiness.

He rolled to the side and closed his eyes, drifting into any uneasy sleep, Heero and happiness the main focus of his dreams.

Heero slid his key in the door and stared in shock for a second as it popped open, already unlocked. His eyes immediately fell on the chunks of plaster littering the floor. Dark smears drew his eye. He moved closer, a frown furrowing his brow. Blood. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

He turned quickly at the whimper that sounded across the room. Striding over to Duo's bed, he saw the other boy sleeping restlessly. Heero was about to turn away when he noticed something strange. Duo's eyes were closed, but he could still see vivid purple in the area of the braided boy's face.

Heero leaned closer and his eyes widened as he saw the bruises on Duo's face. He barely noticed Duo's eyelids flutter as he reached one hand down to gently brush the boy's long bangs out of the way for a better look.

"Heero… What…? What are you doing here so early?" Duo sat up, pulling the blanket with him so that it covered him from the chin down.

"Some of the other students told me that they thought someone was trying to steal our things. They heard a commotion. What the hell happened to your face?" Heero grabbed Duo's chin and pulled his face closer, inspecting the bruises.

"Fuck off, Yuy." Duo's face hardened and he pulled away, burying himself under the blankets once more. He gasped when cold air hit his bare chest.

He looked up in shock as Heero stood over him, blanket in hand like a trophy. Heero's eyes, however, didn't look triumphant. They widened when Heero saw the faint purple splotches that covered Duo from the neck down. The color showed them to be fresh. They would only get darker over time.

"What the fuck happened to you, Duo? Tell me right now." Heero's voice had gone cold, an edge to it that only the Perfect Soldier could manage.

"Nothing, Heero. Now leave me alone to sleep in peace." Duo rolled back onto his side, despite his lack of blanket, only to gasp in pain as Heero pushed him forcefully onto his abused back.

The cold, blue eyes of the Perfect Soldier pinned Duo to the mattress, refusing to let him move until he told his story.

"Tell me. Now."

"There's nothing to tell. I met with some bullies. They took care of me. Leave it at that." Duo's voice cracked and Heero saw silver tears forming in Duo's eyes.

"Who was it?" Heero stood straight, glaring at Duo, waiting for his answer.

"Don't worry about it. It's over." Duo shrank back when Heero's eyes seemed to become colder, like Hell itself had frozen over and taken up residence in his eyes.

"Duo! Who. Was. It?" Heero seemed to bite each word out; the violence in his tone was starting to scare Duo.

Duo rolled back over before answering, but not before Heero saw the defeat and pain in his eyes.

"It was Mike, wasn't it? The football player who always pulls on your braid? I'm right, aren't I?" Heero's questions went unanswered, but that only served to add to his certainty. He turned and stalked out of the room, ignoring Duo's call just before the door slammed shut.

Mike stood in the men's locker room, stripping before getting in the shower. The other football players were already in the showers and, judging from the grunts and groans, they were just as ready as he was to go home. He was tired from football practice, not to mention the mini-workout he had gotten earlier. He smiled at the memory and looked down at his knuckles. He hadn't even bothered to wash the blood of the exchange student off. It sat, crusted and brown, on his skin.

Mike wrapped a towel around his hips, sighing in satisfaction. "This day just can't get any better."

"You're right."

Mike looked up in shock and saw the other exchange student leaning against the door frame.

"What was that?" He thought he had heard the other boy wrong.

"I said: you're right. This day won't get any better for you." Heero pushed away from the door frame and walked closer.

Mike drew himself up to his full height, taller than Heero by at least two inches. He smirked at the smaller boy's audacity.

"And how you would know?" Mike clenched his fists, watching the smaller boy walk closer.

Heero just grunted as he looked up at Mike. Mike cocked his head to one side, confused as to why this boy would be so set on making his day bad.

Heero smiled grimly at the look on the football player's face and then sprang into action. His fist slammed into Mike's stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain. Heero paused long enough to notice the pain that flashed across Mike's face and then he sent his fists flying. They moved rapidly, blurring at an almost impossible speed, hitting any part of Mike that they could.

The larger boy hit the ground, unconscious, bleeding freely from his nose. Heero surveyed the damage. Bruises were already forming across Mike's chest, arms, and face. Heero nodded to himself.

"Mission accomplished." He turned and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Mike to be found by the boys still in the showers.

Duo stood, pacing the room. He didn't want to chase after Heero because he knew what the Perfect Soldier did to people who got in the way of anything deemed "mission worthy", but he knew that Heero was only going to cause more problems. Back and forth, back and forth, he paced as he watched the clock. It had been twenty three minutes and thirty six seconds since Heero had slammed the door shut.

Duo sighed in relief when the door creaked open and Heero walked in.

Heero looked up as he opened the door, just barely holding in his gasp of shock at the sight Duo presented.

Duo stood poised, about to take another step in his pacing, his black pants clinging to the slight curve of his hip and ass. He was still bare-chested, bruises now almost completely formed and covering more than half the exposed flesh. The thing that really brought Heero up short was the fact that Duo had his hair down. His hair floated around his body freely. It spilled over one shoulder, trailing down his body, ending just above mid-thigh. Heero gulped.

Duo, thankfully, was not paying attention to the look on Heero's face or the fact that he gulped. He was scrutinizing Heero's body, looking for any sign of injury.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did you do? Damn it, answer me, Heero!" Duo's voice rose in volume as each question left his lips, hysteria seeping into his eyes.

"Hn. Calm down. Mike won't be bothering you anymore." Heero pulled his eyes away from Duo's hair and walked over to his side of the room and sat down at his desk. His laptop sat open, waiting to be used.

"Don't even think about it." Duo had walked up behind Heero. He reached over Heero's shoulder and slammed the laptop shut. "Answer me. What. Did. You. Do?" He bit out the words.

"I avenged you." Heero tried to reopen the laptop, but Duo kept his hand firmly on top of it.

"I don't need you to avenge me. I can deal with my own problems. I don't need you to ride in on your white horse, in you shining armor, every time I have a problem." Duo paled as he realized what he had just said.

Heero looked at the boy leaning over his shoulder and stood. He couldn't stop himself from putting his hands gently on each side of Duo's face and pulling him in until their noses touched. "Am I your knight in shining armor?" He didn't wait for an answer as he shifted his head to the side and kissed Duo.

Duo tensed in surprise, then relaxed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the boy he had dreamed about since the day he had shot him.

Heero slid one arm down Duo's body, slipping it around his waist and pulling him closer. His other hand slid into the soft, abundant hair he had stared at before.

Duo pulled back and nodded to Heero's earlier question.

"Good." Heero pulled Duo back in, leaning his head on Duo's shoulder.

Duo pulled back slightly for a second time. "I don't need you avenging me, Heero."

Heero smiled and leaned down to kiss Duo. "I'm going to be doing it for the rest of our lives. Deal with it."


End file.
